Le rouge est amour
by Vincee
Summary: Opowiadanie z parami które wygrały w ankiecie. AU, Wampiry, krew dziewic i permanentny okres Kagamiego. Przewidywane kontynuacja.


_Le rouge est amour_

Chłopiec westchnął z rozkoszy rozpływającej się po jego ciele, bezwładnie opadając w jego ramiona. Ekstaza malowała się na jego twarzy, gdy wąskie wargi sunęły po jego szyi, składając szybkie, delikatne pocałunki.

- D...Daiki...- wyszeptał, otaczając go uściskiem wątłych ramion. - Kocham...kocham Cię...

- Tak...mniej więcej o to w tym chodzi. - odrzekł mężczyzna, wgryzając się w bladą skórę. Krew spłynęła po karku wartkim strumieniem, w większości jednak sącząc się do ust Aomine. Ten uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony ostatnimi staraniami ofiary o ucieczkę, jej rozpaczliwym charkotem i małymi, zimnymi dłońmi które próbowały go odepchnąć. Nie mógł tego widzieć, ale mógł przysiąc że wiedział, kiedy światło zgasło w błękitnych oczach. Osunął się z ciałem na posadzkę, nie chcąc utracić ani kropli juchy, po czym ułożył je delikatnie, zatapiając kły w nowym miejscu – lewym nadgarstku. Nagle drzwi do krypty rozwarły się z hukiem. Czyiś rozjuszony syk przykuł uwagę wampira, który zwrócić w jego kierunku spojrzenie ciemnogranatowych oczu.

- No co? - prychnął. Zacisnął palce na drugiej ręce dzieciaka, gwałtownym ruchem podrywając ją w stronę partnera. - Chcesz trochę?

- No dawaj, przecież chcesz mnie wpuścić. - Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna oparł się o szklane drzwi sypialni Nijimury, uśmiechając nonszalancko. Odgarnął na bok postrzępioną grzywkę, zasłaniając zakolczykowane ucho i wpatrując się w niego głodnym spojrzeniem czerwonych tęczówek.

- Odejdź, diable. - mruknął człowiek, niewzruszony. Usiadł prosto na łóżku, by mieć na intruza jak najlepszy widok.

- Gościu, serio wpuść mnie. Jestem wróżką. Nic Ci nie zrobię.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że przekonasz mnie swoimi próżnymi sztuczkami, Nosferatu? - Nijimura rzucił znudzonym, wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Nazywam się Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo.

- Wiem. Już mówiłeś. Dwanaście razy. - Wampir przyjrzał mu się, zszokowany, po czym wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- Jeny. W tobie naprawdę coś jest, Shuzu.

- Doprawdy? - na twarzy Nijimury zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści srebrnego noża ukrytego między pościelami. - Skoro tak, może wejdziesz i sprawdzisz czym jest to „coś"?

Oczy Haizakiego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy drzwi wreszcie odpuściły.

- Dwadzieścia srebrników to dobra cena. - sucho ocenił Midoirma, ważąc w dłoni pojemnik z krwią.

- Taa, jaaasne. Nie masz pojęcia ile się musiałem namęczyć żeby ją zdobyć! Zasługuję na zdecydowanie większą zapłatę! - Takao skrzywił się, tupiąc nogą z frustracji.

- Shin-chan, ja wiem że ty od tego handlu z wampirami wiecznego okresu dostajesz, ale obiecałeś mi dwa razy tyle, do cholery!

- _Nie mam _dwa razy tyle, ile jeszcze trzeba Ci powtarzać!? - syknął mężczyzna, patrząc na niego gniewnie. - Poza tym, zamilcz że, głupcze! Nikt nie może wiedzieć...!

- Tak, właśnie dlatego stoimy na środku ulicy, genialne!

- Ugh...dobra, smarkaczu. Idziemy do mnie. Rusz się. - Midorima odwrócił się na pięcie, nawet nie patrząc na swego dostawcę.

- Ile już razy mówiłem Ci żebyś nie sprowadzał dziewic do **mojej** krypty!? Czy to w ogóle jest dziewica? - Kagami wskazał na ciało chłopca z odrazą.

- Czy ja w sumie wiem? No niby całkiem niewinny był, ale jak znam życie to rów mariański... Zresztą możesz sprawdzić.

- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć o czym mówisz, debilu! Wynoś się z mojej sypialni!

- To nasza sypialnia!

- Już nie! - Aomine odepchnął od siebie zwłoki, wstając szybko i doskakując do Kagamiego.

- No weź, skarbie! Przepraszam! Byłem głodny, a ten dzieciak za mną łazić, coś o cieniach i światłach gadał, nie mogłem się powstrzymać...

- Ale dlaczego jadłeś go tutaj! Już wielokrotnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że... - usta Aomine przykryły te należące do Kagamiego, zahaczając wciąż wysuniętym kłem o wargę. Jego dłonie obsunęły się na pośladki rudzielca, ugniatając je delikatnie. - Aomine...- wymruczał mężczyzna, łapiąc oddech.

- Zaraz rozerwę Ci tętnice...

Haizaki otrzepał się po upadku, uśmiechając promiennie. Zanucił jakiś wesoły takt, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi i zasunął zasłony. Teraz, gdy światło księżyca zniknęło, jednym jego źródłem była wysoka świeca, rzucając na wszystko długie cienie. Nijimura cierpliwie czekał, nie zmieniając pozycji, podczas gdy wampir rozglądał się po pokoju, chwytając w dłonie przedmioty, które w jakiś sposób przykuły jego uwagę. Minęło kilka minut nim w końcu zaczął powoli zbliżać się do człowieka.

- A więc...chcesz żeby sprawdził co jest w tobie wyjątkowe, tak? - wymruczał mu do ucha, siadając obok niego. Wciągnął w nozdrza jego zapach, kpiąco unosząc wargi. Długie kły wysunęły się w ułamku sekundy, zbliżając się do pulsującej żyły. - Bardzo chęt...khh! - nóż wbił się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą rozlewał się cień Haizakiego, zostawiając w materacu głęboką dziurę.

- Phh. Naprawdę myślałeś że tak po prostu dam Ci się zjeść, wampirku? - Nijimura zaśmiał się kpiąco, przekrzywiając głowę z rozbawieniem.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz dowiedzieć się co się we mnie kryje, musisz się bardziej postarać.

- Shin-chan, chociaż trzydzieści. Wiesz że nie prosiłbym Cię o to, gdybym naprawdę ich nie potrzebował. - Takao przysiadł na pryczy, zajmującej połowę niewielkiej sypialni mężczyzny, patrząc na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

- Nie mogę dać Ci więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć. Przykro mi, Takao. - Midorima rzucił w jego stronę sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, po czym przelał krew do niewielkich flakoników. - Jaka to grupa?

- Rh-. Zostaję na kolację.

- Przynosisz mi za dużo Rh-. Idź rozpalić ogień.

- Nie moja wina że ciągle umierają Ci z grupą Rh-! Gdzie masz drewno?

- Wiem że nie twoja wina, ale potrzebuję klienci zaczynają narzekać. Skrytka za krzesłem.

Gdy Midorima skończył, jedzenie już leżało na stole. Jedną z niewielu zalet Takao było to, że nieźle gotował. Usiedli razem, w milczeniu przeżuwając.

- Zostanę na noc.

- Nie zezwalam.

- Wredne! Nie masz nic do gadania, wiesz? - Midorima westchnął, niemrawo kiwając głową. Takao uśmiechnął z satysfakcją, zbierając naczynia ze stołu. Jeszcze nigdy nie musiał wracać do siebie po wizycie u Midorimy, co było całkiem dużym osiągnięciem.

- Dobra! Świetnie! Trup zakopany, krypta czysta, ja jestem głodny! Czy to wszystko czego mości pan sobie życzy? - Aomine zacisnął pięści na szpadlu, koncentrując wyczekujące spojrzenie w plecach kochanka. Ten przewrócił oczyma, niechętnie przytakując. Aomine odetchnął z ulgą, siadając obok niego na kamiennej posadzce.

- No...to co teraz robimy? - zapytał, oblizując wargi. Nachylił się nad Kagamim, ciepłym oddechem drażniąc jego ucho. - Może...nieco się zabawimy?

- Nie. Idziemy na polowanie. Muszę coś zjeść. - Aomine spróbował coś powiedzieć, jednak nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Dopiero gdy Kagami wychodził z pomieszczenia, ryknął :

- Przed chwilą zakopałem świeżego trupa, do cholery!

- Tamten mi się nie podobał! - usłyszał, zanim Taiga zniknął między nagrobkami.

Haizaki siedział na podłodze kilka metrów od Nijimury, mamrocząc do siebie.

- Wiesz, jeśli jesteś kimś zainteresowany, powinieneś najpierw zaprosić go na randkę czy coś...- rzucił Nijimura, nie mogąc powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku. - Zabrać na obiad na przykład...

- Już ja Ci pokażę obiad...

- Coś mówiłeś? - Haizaki spojrzał na niego wrogo, by po chwili wyszczebiotać radośnie odpowiedź.

- Chętnie zabiorę Cię na obiad. Chińszczyzna?

- Preferuję włoską kuchnię.

- Ja nie. Śmierdzi. - Nijimura zaśmiał się cicho.

- Czyżby czosnek?

- Nie, co ty. - Haizaki wyszczerzył zęby. - Włoska krew cuchnie. No, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Od groma ludu ją lubi...

- Ciekawe... - rzucił człowiek, z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem. Haizaki oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach.

- Też jesteś ciekawy. Lubię Cię. Zjem Cię na końcu.

- Takao! Natychmiast przestań, masz zimne stopy! - Midorima chwycił poduszkę na której opierał głowę, po czym uderzył nią w twarz mężczyzny leżącego obok niego.

- No weź, Shin-chan! Nie umiesz się bawić! - Takao odtrącił ją ze śmiechem. - Przytul swojego ulubionego dostawcę na dobry sen i dam Ci spokój!

Midorima zazgrzytał zębami, kładąc poduszkę z powrotem pod głowę.

- Shin-chaaaan...

- No weź, Shin-chan...

- Shin-chan!

Midorima objął Takao w pasie, mocno do siebie przyciskając. - Zamknij że się! Na bogów, jak ja Cię nienawidzę!

- Oh...ja też Cię kocham, Shin-chan!


End file.
